


Cadillac Style or Karaoke Nightmare

by Showndra_Ridge



Series: Karaoke Nightmare [1]
Category: Gravitation
Genre: Karaoke, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showndra_Ridge/pseuds/Showndra_Ridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuichi draggs Yuki to a Karaoke bar...poor Yuki....   Part 1 of a very old series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cadillac Style or Karaoke Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short, the others in the series especially when Nittle Grasper and ASK are present are longer.

For about the 100th time that night Yuki wondered why he had agreed to this. He was currently sitting with Shuichi in a Karaoke bar waiting for his turn on stage. Yes stage, he Eiri Yuki was going to be forced to sing. The whole world would shutter when he took the stage.

 

Glancing once at his young lover, he saw Shuichi smiling. Of course, that was the reason he had come, that smile, and those eyes. Granted the eyes where hidden behind sun glasses, but he knew they were there. He wondered at what point he had fallen so far he would do this for his love.

 

He was brought out of his musings when his number was called. With a sigh he gave into his fate and walked upon the stage.

 

The music started and Yuki did a double take at the lyrics.

 

Well, I ain't Burt Reynolds and I ain't Tom Selleck;  
I got bills up the pike and my car's an old relic.  
I get Chevrolet pay but I've got a big smile  
'Cause my little Baby loves me Cadillac style!

 

Chocking back his pride and any sense of dignity he may have he began to sing on the second verse.

 

Well, I don't have a condo in Panama City.  
You could say I'm a member of the Poor Boy Committee.  
But I kinda feel rich when I've been with her a while  
'Cause my little Baby loves me Cadillac style!  
Well, about ten thirty, Lord, she puts me in drive  
Turns all the lights down and man, alive!  
All eight cylinders are firin' in line,  
I'm never out of gas and I'm always on time!  
Well, I ain't Goldfinger and I ain't Joe Fashion  
And you can't buy much with the checks I'm cashin'.  
So, people, if you wonder why I'm a-ridin' with a smile  
It's 'cause my little Baby loves me Cadillac Style.

 

By now for some reason he had began to get into the song. He could see Shuichi bobbing his head to the lyrics. Oh yeah Tohma would love him if Shuichi decided to sing this on stage.

 

Well, about ten thirty Lord she puts me in drive  
Turns all the lights down and man, alive!  
All eight cylinders are firin' in line,  
I'm never out of gas and I'm always on time!  
Well, I ain't Goldfinger and I ain't Joe Fashion,  
And you can't buy much with the checks I'm cashin'.  
So, people, if you wonder why I'm a-ridin' with a smile,  
It's 'cause my little Baby loves me Cadillac style.

 

At this point Shuichi had started to sing along with him.

 

Yeah, my little Baby loves me Cadillac Style!  
Well, my little Baby loves me Cadillac style!

 

Yuki quickly walked off stage and sat down next to his lover.

 

“Well?”

 

“That was great Yuki!” Shuichi told him. “I wonder if K would let me sing that?”

 

Yuki tried not to choke on his drink.

 

“Yuki you should sing more often.”

 

That time he did choke.


End file.
